DigiHeroes
by IsisFanficFan
Summary: My first fanfic so yeah... Mike was just an ordinary boy until a Digi-Egg popped out of his computer. Join Mike as he struggles with his Digimon partner and friends to save the Real World and the Digital World!
1. What's a Digimon?

**Chapter 1 – What's a Digimon?**

*It was a bright afternoon in New York. A young boy was on his computer watching some videos on the internet. He was Mike, a 8 year-old boy who will soon become a Digidestined. Mike's hair was brown and he wore a orange shirt with blue jeans. Suddenly, his computer began to act strange, beeping and freezing until the screen went completely black, small green numbers appeared on the screen*

**Mike:** Huh?! What the-

*The numbers took the shape of a egg, and it slowly got out of the computer, nearing Mike. Finally the egg got out of the computer and landed on Mike's arms. Mike stood there, speechless.*

**Mike:** W-what...?

*Mike slowly got out of the chair and sat on his bed, putting the egg on the bed. After some minutes staring at the strange egg and trying to figure out what was going on, the egg cracked. Mike gasped and got out of his bed, watching with shock as the egg cracked more until a big orange eye was visible. Soon the creature got out of the egg. It looked like a blue small jellyfish with na eye. It stared at Mike for some seconds before it leaped at Mike's face. Mike screamed but it was muffled. He removed the creature from his face and threw it away on the bed. The creature's eye began to water and it began to cry. Mike saw this and felt guilty for throwing it like that.*

**Mike: **Aww man, I'm... Ummm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

*Mike sat on the bed once again and looked at the strange creature before him. It yelped and took a step back in fear of getting hurt again. Mike sighed and reached out a hand at the creature to pick it up. It squirmed and yelped, tears staring to fall from its eye once more. Mike hugged the creature in a warm hug.*

**Mike:** Sorry that I hurt you little guy... I didn't mean it... You Just scared me... Just don't do it again ok?

*The creature blinked a few times before it nodded, but it was still a little scared.*

**Mike: **You know, you're kinda cute. Hehe! Oh that's right! You need a name! Let's see, what should I name you?

*Mike put his hand on his chin, thinking. What shall be the name of this jellyfish-like creature? Then a name popped up in his head.*

**Mike:** How about Bit? Do you like it?

*The creature, now named Bit, jumped around in Mike's lap. Suddenly it began blowing bubbles. Mike's jaw dropped in amazement and shock.*

**Mike:** Whoa! H-how can you do that? You don't even have a mouth!

*Bit stopped blowing bubbles and jumping around the bed and settled down on Mike's lap once more. It looked tired. A yawn-like sound came out of Bit, closing his eye*

**Mike:** Oh! You're tired aren't you? Don't worry, you can sleep in my bed! I bet it's pretty comfy for you!

*Mike put Bit on his pillow gently. Bit slowly closed his eye and did a yawn-like sound again. He nodded off, snoring loudly.*

**Mike:** Wow for a little guy he sure is loud when he snores...

*Hours later, it was 6:00 PM and his parents already got home and his babysitter went home. Mike wondered what type of creature Bit was. When his parents came home he lied to them that Bit was a plush and he got it from his babysitter. Mike shook those thoughs out of his head and yawned. He was on his pajamas and turned off the lights. Bit was still sleeping heavily. Mike smiled and got on the bed slowly to not wake up Bit. He slowly closed his eyes.*

**Mike:** Good night Bit...

*After a few hours pass, Mike's computer begins beeping, its screen turning a dark blue. A device begins to come out of the computer. It was dark blue and light blue. As it got out of the computer and landed on the chair, the device's screen glowed for a few seconds before the screen went black again. Hours pass and it was 7:00 AM, Saturday. Mike slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms, yawning. He looked at the other side of the bed to see if Bit was doing alright, but to his surprise, Bit changed. He now looked like a clawed hand but still had one eye. Mike gasped and saw that Bit got bigger.*

**Mike: **Whoa! Bit's-

*Mike put his hand on his mouth hoping to not wake up Bit, but his words accidentally woke him up, scaring him. Bit got up to his claws and started to panic, blowing bubbles everywhere.*

**Mike: **Whoa calm down Bit! It's okay that was Just me!

*Bit started to calm down and turned to Mike, watching him with his enormous orange eye.*

**Bit:** Oh it was just you mister? Don't scare me like that!

*Mike jumped in shock. Bit talked? He stared at Bit as if he were an alien.*

**Mike:** Bit?! You can talk?!

**Bit:** Yeah! Well, I can speak now. I couldn't speak when I was a Kuramon!

**Mike:** Kuramon? What's that?

**Bit:** It's the name of the kind of Digimon I was silly!

*Bit then hopped around the bed until jumping to Mike's head. Mike almost fell back in shock.*

**Mike: **D-Digimon? What's a Digimon?

**Bit:** It's short for Digital Monster silly! Heehee!

*Mike looked up at Bit, Who was in his head. The boy couldn't comprehend what was going on.*

**Mike: **Ummm... O-ok... Huuuhhh...

**Bit:** Oh and I'm a Tsumemon now!

*Mike blinked a few seconds before nodding, still confused.*

**Mike:** Uhh... Bit?

**Bit:** Yeah mister?

**Mike:** That still doesn't explain why you changed...

**Bit:** Oh! I digivolved! Digivolution is when a Digimon changes its appearance and it becomes more powerful! But I'm still pretty weak...

*Mike then wondered if this was all a dream, but then though: _"No... This isn't a dream. This is real!"_

**Mike:** Oh... Ok... Hey Bit?

**Bit:** Yeah?

**Mike:** My name's Mike ok?

**Bit:** Oooohh! Mike! That's a cool name! Mike Mike Mike~!

*Bit started humming a random song, its "lyrics" being Mike Mike Mike over and over. But he suddenly stopped when he heard a knock on Mike's door. Tsumemon crawled all over to Mike's back and hid behind him. It was Mike's mom.*

**Mike's mom:** Mike I'm going to work now. Your babysitter's already here by the way. Be a good bo-

*Mike's mom was cut off by Bit who stopped hiding behind Mike.*

**Bit:** Oooh a babysitter! Hey Mike what's a babysitter? And who's this lady?

*Mike's mom stood in shock, seeing Bit. She couldn't believe it, a talking hand with an eye!*

**Mike's mom:** Talking... Hand... Eye... Oh God... Uuuuhhhh...

*Mike's mom passed out. Mike stood there speechless. Bit looked at Mike's mom with confusion.*

**Mike:** M-mom...?

**Bit:** Hey Mike why is she sleeping on the ground?

*And that's how Mike's digital adventure began...*

**Yeah first chapter :P**

**It's actually my first fanfic on this site so... Yeah I know it's kinda horrible. But please review!**


	2. Mutant jellyfish rookie

**Chapter 2 – Mutant jellyfish rookie**

*Mike poked his mom to see if she was alright, worried.*

**Mike:** Umm... Mom? You ok?

*Mike heard his mom groan a little.*

**Mike:** Oh thank God she's alive... She just fainted...

**Bit:** Mike? Is the lady ok? What happened to her?

**Mike: **She's ok Bit. She's my mom by the way...

**Bit:** Your mommy? She's cute!

*Mike sweatdropped.*

**Mike:** Uuhhh... Thanks...

*Suddenly, Mike's babysitter, Joanna enters the room*

**Joanna:** Mrs. Wright, is everything alri- GAH!

*Joanna sees Mike with on his hands.*

**Joanna:** Mike... What is that?!

**Mike:** U-uhhh... He's Bit! He's... A Digimon...

**Joanna:** A... What?

**Mike:** It's short for Digital Monster...

*Bit then waves his 'fingers' at Joanna.*

**Bit:** Hi there! Who're you? Are you Mike's friend? Will you be my friend too?

**Joanna:** Uuuhhhmmm... *Waves at Bit.* H-hello... N-nice to meet you...

**Bit:** What's wrong? Why're you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?

**Joanna:** It's nothing... I-It's just that I never saw something like you before...

**Bit:** Oooohh... That's ok lady!

**Joanna:** O-ok... Mike... Can you please explain to me what's going on?

**Mike:** O-ok...

*Mike then sits on his bed again while Joanna sits next to him.. He then explains how he met Bit and how his computer began acting weird. Suddenly Mike's mom woke up.*

**Mike's mom:** Ooooww... My head...

**Mike:** Mom! You finally woke up!

*Mike's mom sees Bit once again. Bit blinks before saying a cheerful "Hello!" at her. Mike's mom begins to freak out again but Joanna stops her. Joanna tells her about the events that ocurred yesterday when Mike met Bit. Mike's mom had trouble compreending all this but she seemed to accept it. Though she did scowl Mike for missing school and telling him millions of times that having a pet is 'serious business'. Finally, after playing all day with his Digimon, it is afternoon. However on the middle of the afternoon Mike sees a strange device on his chair and picked it up. He put it on his backpack.*

**Mike:** I wonder what was that doing in my chair... Oh well...

**Bit:** I wonder what that was too... Hey Mike! Can we go outside? The town looks pretty from the window! Pleeeaaasseee?

**Mike:** No way Bit! If someone sees you-

**Bit:** Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkeeeeeee! Pleaseeeeee!

*Bit's eye was welled up with tears.*

**Mike:** *Sigh* Ok...

*Mike then goes outside, but not before telling his mom. Mike and Bit go out on a little stroll on the city. They ate some ice cream, played at the park and laughed happily. Some people gave them strange looks but they didn't care. Suddenly, a explosion was heard.*

**Mike:** What was that!?

**Bit:** M-Mike... What was that sound? I'm scared! I wanna go home now!

**Mike:** Let's go check it out!

**Bit:** What? No! I don't wanna!

*Ignoring Bit, Mike went on the direction the explosion was heard. He saw some people running on the opposite direction he was going. When he got to the place of the explosion he saw a giant black bird attacking the city. It was a Saberdramon.*

**Saberdramon:** Haha! Yes! Run humans run! Fear the wrath of Saberdramon!

*Mike stood there speechless while Bit was crying out of fear.*

**Mike:** What... Is that?

**Bit:** Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh! I wanna go hoooooome!

*Saberdramon looked at Mike and grinned.*

**Saberdramon:** What's this? A human that isn't running away? How peculiar! Whatever, you'll die like the others!

**Bit:** What? You can't do that to us! Leave us alone you big meanie!

*Saberdramon's grin vanished and looked at Bit with fear.*

**Saberdramon:** Y-you're a Tsumemon! And this feeling... What is this dreadful feeling? C-could it be you're Diabo- Argh no matter! You're still at the In-Training level! I'll easily delete you and kill your little human! **BLACK SABER!**

*Saberdramon made black flames appear out of nowhere and send them at Mike and Bit. Mike dodged the flames however.*

**Saberdramon:** You're a fast little human aren't you? Let's see how you can dodge THIS! **MACH SHADOW!**

*Saberdramon's shadow suddenly charged at Mike and Bit. Mike closed his eyes in fear.*

**Bit:** Leave us alooooooone!

*Bit gets out of Mike's shoulder and begins to glow. Mike's backpack also begins to glow.*

**Mike:** Huh?

**Bit:** **TSUMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KERAMON!**

*Where Bit once stood now stood a weird jellyfish-like creature with hands with eye-like mark in them. Bit grabbed Mike and took him out of the place where the Mach Shadow was going to hit.*

**Saberdramon:** No! He Digivolved!

**Mike:** B-Bit... He looks different... I guess he Digivolved or something...

**Bit:** Alright you big meanie you have two options! You can either leave us alone or you can battle me!

*Saberdramon looked scared and angry. He would show this Keramon that he was stronger.*

**Saberdramon:** Grrrr, just because you Digivolved doesn't mean you're stronger than me! You're still at your Rookie level and I'm a Champion level Digimon! You're dead! **BLACK SABER!**

*Bit dodged the black flames quickly.*

**Bit: ****BUG BLASTER!**

*Bit shot a pink energy ball out of his mouth at Saberdramon, hitting its target. Saberdramon looked slightly wounded.*

**Saberdramon:** Gah! He's already this strong... I have to delete him fast! **MACH SHADOW!**

*Bit gasped in surprise as the Mach Shadow lunged at him. He managed to dodge the attack but it hit some of his tentacles. Bit groaned in pain.*

**Bit:** Ooowww... **N-NETWORK FLAPPING!**

**Saberdramon:** W-what!?

*Bit fired a purple and black data-like substance from his hands. They hit Saberdramon in his chest, making him scream in pain.*

**Saberdramon:** GAAAAAAAHHHHH! Y-you...!

*Saberdramon was cut off by a masculine and gruff voice.*

**?: ****Schwartz Strahl!**

*A black beam charged at Saberdramon. Saberdramon tried to escaped it, but while he was flying off the beam hit him in the back. Saberdramon screamed in pain before fading away. Leaving only a small black orb before it faded away as well. Mike and Bit looked around in confusion, trying to understand what happened. Suddenly dog-like creature appeared with a red-haired boy on his back.*

**Red-haired boy:** Are you guys ok?

**Mike & Bit:** Y-yeah...

**Red-haired boy:** Good.

*The dog and the boy then vanish.*

**Mike:** H-hey wait! W-who was that...?

**Bit:** I dunno but they were pretty cool!

*Mike looked at Bit.*

**Mike:** So Bit... About the new look...

**Bit:** Yup! I Digivolved! And it's all thanks to you! Thanks Mike! Now I'm stronger and I can protect you instead of the opposite!

**Mike:** You may look different but you still act the same...

*Mike sighed.*

**Mike:** Well... We better get home... I think we had enough fun for today...

**Bit:** Kay!

*Mike and Bit head home. Since the people next to the incident headed to their homes, almost no one saw Bit. The ones who did were shocked and speechless and hid in their houses. Mike wondered about the light he saw in his backpack earlier and though: "_That light... Did it come from that device...?_*

**Yup second chapter~**

**Bit finally Digivolves into Keramon and Saberdramon was deleted. I think it was a pretty good chap :)**

**Saberdramon was pretty scared of Bit wasnt' he? Gee I Wonder why~ :P**


	3. Another Digidestined!

**Chapter 3 – Another Digidestined!**

*After strange events took place in New York, Mike realized that Bit the Digimon was no ordinary creature. No, Bit was something completely different. But right now, our story is not about those two. It is about a girl the same age as Mike named Stella. She was a blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and sandals. This takes place shortly after Mike received Bit. Right now, in a little town in Florida, Stella is witnessing a shocking event. Her parents's computer was very strange today. It was beeping and freezing Just like Mike's computer. Suddenly, the numbers on the computer took the shape of an egg, making Stella gasp. The egg slowly made its way out of the computer and landed on the chair. Stella, not believing any of this, shook her head.*

**Stella:** T-this is Just a dream... Calm down Stella. Oh but what if it's not?

*Before she could react, the egg began to crack. A white creature with little ears came out of the egg. It was a YukimiBotamon. Stella could only look at it with fear and confusion. But at the same time it was so cute!*

**Stella:** U-umm...!

*Stella took a deep breath before taking up courage to grab the little thing. However, the YukimiBotamon saw this act as a threat and it started to breathe ice. Stella almost froze and she quickly ran away from the YukimiBotamon screaming. She hid in the door, eyeing the strange white thing. She saw it was trembling. She still wouldn't go near it though. Moments passed, none of them wouldn't anything. Until the YukimiBotamon began wailing, probably from hunger. Stella noticed that and began to think.*

**Stella: **_(Oh no... It's hungry... But what if it hurts me? Oh stop being a coward Stella! Courage!)_

*Making up her mind, Stella went to the kitchen and picked a jar full of cookies. She then went to the YukimiBotamon and tried to give her some cookies. It hesitated for a second before eating all the cookies in the jar. After a few seconds it burped. Although it was a little gross, Stella couldn't help but chuckle. She noticed that the thing was looking at her with curiosity. Stella sighed and decided to pick up the YukimiBotamon, this time with no fear. Fortunately for her, it didn't try to freeze her this time. It purred happily, and this made Stella happy and relaxed. Suddenly, the computer started acting strange again. Stella noticed that the white creature started to tremble. Suddenly a device appeared out of the computer. It was much like Mike's, except it was a light pink and white.*

**Stella:** Whoa what!?

*Stella then looked at YukimiBotamon, who seemed to change. A blue light enveloped it and after seconds, it looked different. It was now green and had a tail. Everything about it was different actually.*

**?:** Whoa! I digivolved! Yay!

**Stella:** D-digiwhat?

**?: **Oh! Hi there! I wanted to thank your for letting me eat those cookies! They were delicious!

**Stella:** Umm... Thanks I guess...

**?:** Hehe yeah! Oh! I'm Nyaromon by the way!

**Stella:** Nyaromon huh? Uh... Interesting name.

**Nyaromon:** Heehee! I bet you don't know what I am right? Right?

**Stella:** Um... Yeah.

**Nyaromon:** No worries! Ok so here I go...

*Nyaromon then explained to Stella about what digimons are and why she digivolved. But then Stella realized the device in the computer chair.*

**Stella:** Hey what's this? Nyaromon do you know what this is?

*Nyaromon shook her hea as in "No"*

**Nyaromon:** No idea... Maybe it's something fun!

**Stella:** Uhh... Maybe. Yeah.

*Stella was still confused as to why all this happened in a single day. But she couldn't help but smile, she made a new friend today.*

**Hope you like this chapter. This one introduces a new character, but you guys already know that! ;P**


End file.
